


Stray

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Buchous Amok [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, Futurefic, M/M, Post-Series, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukimura and Sanada encounter Kirihara for the first time on the pro circuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Same crackverse as SexGod!Tezuka and SpeedDemon!Yukimura.

**Stray**

Genichirou had known that Akaya was playing at this tournament, and had even made plans to attend his matches (assuming that his own matches permitted), and fully intended to look his erstwhile kouhai up while they were in the same town.

He had not expected to let himself into the hotel room he and Seiichi were sharing only to find Akaya there, head laid back to rest on Seiichi's shoulder, lashes fluttering over glazed eyes and his legs spread wide over Seiichi's thighs. Akaya was panting for breath, and he moaned, voice husky, as Seiichi's hand slid over his stomach and closed around his cock.

Genichirou's own breath caught as Akaya moaned again, body flexing against Seiichi's, and his mouth went dry as Seiichi nibbled the line of Akaya's shoulder. Seiichi's mouth was pressed against the line of Akaya's shoulder; Genichirou could see the flicker of Seiichi's tongue as it traced over Akaya's skin, and he licked his own lips, unconsciously.

Seiichi looked up, and smiled. His eyes glittered, even in the dim light of the lamps, and his mouth curved up. "Look what followed me home, Genichirou," he murmured, and stroked Akaya's cock slowly. "Can we keep him?"

Genichirou lifted an eyebrow, even as he prowled towards the bed. "I don't know. Is he housebroken?"

Akaya managed an indignant look, before he shuddered as Genichirou traced a finger down his chest. "Sanada-san...!"

"He seemed mostly tame," Seiichi murmured, and moaned softly, hips rocking up into Akaya.

"Then I guess we'll keep him," Genichirou said, and leaned down to taste Akaya's mouth.

Seiichi's laugh was breathless, and delighted. "Good."

\--end


End file.
